My vampire story
by Macauley
Summary: My versoin of what a life of a huuman to vampire would be like.


**My vampire story. **

Preface.

'_Our life as an individual, only truly has meaning when we stride to make the life of every living thing better and more beautiful. But how can you when your own life has twisted you into a soulless monster, so many questions. But the only answer i was sure about was the inevitable drive not to let the monster contained within me out. For the effects of those actions will end in true horror! In due course we must all face our own 'inner demons'.'_

_The light glistened of the moon. The trees around towered over me diming the ground around me engulfing it in darkness. It was coming. The horror spread across my body like a plague. I was frozen with horror. It is getting closer. Slowly looking over my shoulder the blood red eyes close in on me. I realised it was too late. The pain surged through my body. I wanted to scream, but the pain was too much. Faintly i started to wine, my time has come. It was over! _

I woke up in shock. I was sweating. My heart was hammering against my chest like an animal trying to escape from a cage. The Sun shone brightly threw the widow in the corner which reflected of the curtain's illuminating the room. The elegant sun shone brightly into my eyes. I slowly pulled my bed cover off me and rose into the sunlight, sat up on my bed i looked around my room curiously. I was missing something, what was it? I couldn't put my finger on it. I was supposed to do something... _what was it_? I gently moved my hands over my face and brushed my light brown hair out of the corner of my face. That was it, my face dropped. That's the third time I've had that dream this week, the exact same dream. The brown battered door opened. I jumped with shock. The dream really scared me, i could see it over and over again. The horror of that... Well whatever it was. A woman entered the room, she had bright blue eyes, long light brown hair and pale skin. With a quiet, mellow tone she spoke directly to me "I'm making toast do you want any?"Now i looked at her, she could notice there was something wrong. Had she figured it out? I hope not, i really didn't want to talk about it. It makes me cringe every time i think about it. Even now it's hard not to gag. I looked into her eyes sympathetically and smiled. "Yeah i would like some toast thanks." She came round out of my door wearing her pink 'pj's' and looked at me.

She had worked it out, what could i tell her all she knows is that I've been having bad dreams not that there's a monster coming to attack me. Should i back away and lie, no that wont work she knows when i lie. I never really was a good liar. "It's the dreams again isn't it" she said curiously staring at me. I didn't answer, we stared at each other and then she gradually made her way over to sit by me on my bed. "Yes mum" the quiet sound came out of me as if i was drowning. I looked around my room, blue walls and some drawers and a closet nothing interesting, nothing was out of place, there was no water. Then why was it so hard to breathe?

I was staring at the big space in the wall between my bed and the closet, my eyes wide open. I blanked out. I was interrupted by my mum putting her arm around me. I was still staring, wondering. But i gave up. I looked towards her direction and gave her a momentary glance as if to let her know I'm listening, she smiled. What have i done? I can't tell her she will think I'm pathetic and tell me it's just a dream. Which it is but there's something more. I couldn't remember it. My mum opens her mouth and then looks at me. I think she understood on some level that i didn't want to talk about it. She stood up and left the room. I sighed. Glad that's over, she peered back in. I got worried as if she heard my sigh but how could she of? "Jam or marmite" She asked "Jam please". I was thrilled she didn't ask. "Oh and Jamie put some clothes on" she smirked and walked away. I was confused then i looked down i was only in my blue boxers. I smiled not showing my true feelings. She knew something was wrong, that's why she was being so nice and mellow. "Will do... Oh and mum thanks" I said as my face slightly perked up. I don't know what it is. She never did anything to make it better, maybe it was just the fact that i had someone who i could pretend knew what i saw and that could talk to me about it. Anyway i have more important things to worry about like getting changed and eating something because i hadn't eaten in two days. I was starving. My mum gave me a quick wink as she left the room. I don't believe it is there anything she doesn't know that goes threw me head? She shut the door behind her, which left a big hole in the atmosphere. It was silent.

I got up to put my clothes on surprisingly slowly considering i had nothing to fear by going downstairs. The dreams were behind me now. I had had to come was school. Well maybe i do have something to fear. School wasn't exactly my favourite thing. I had to learn things i already knew as i am more 'advanced' then other people in my class(which i have been told so many times by my teachers). It's probably because i was educated at a younger age by my parents. It is all goes by so slow. And even if it wasn't something i knew i would have to guess because the rest of my class are as 'clever' as me so they get the attention from the teacher. It's okay though i suppose, I'm almost never wrong because i am very intuitive. I can usually guess what someone wants to tell me or what they are thinking about. Although sometimes i wish i couldn't guess. It takes the surprise away and it all goes back to boredom. But lately i can't seem to think straight or link things together like my dreams or the feeling like I'm being watched. Well i say dream i think 'nightmare' is the correct term.

I made my way to my door and slowly reached for the old door handle. I pulled it open with an unneeded amount of force and stomped down the stairs. After three days of nightmares i have realised that the worse part of it is not knowing what is happening or is going to happen. I was now trembling with anger. I can't get any of this out of my head and i don't even have an explanation. I crossed the little room listening to the sound of my feet as i crossed the dull wooden floor into the sitting room. I heard the blur of the television over my mum and dad talking but i couldn't hear what they were saying. My mum was sat on our leather green sofa with her arms and legs crossed which means she is worried. My dad was right next too her looking deep in her eyes. His green eyes were focussed on her only. His white button down shirt was still on his stone like body. I wonder what could make them like this. Then i took a closer look at the telly, it was on the news channel and the headlines read 'Locals reported missing.' I recognised the faces it was the man and a woman who lived at the small cottage at the top of the town near the field. That made my mind up instantly, all the strange things happening had to mean something. And i was going to find out what. I'm going to skip school today and go to the cottage.


End file.
